


Parchment Paper

by gillianaunofficial



Series: Stella x Scully Prompts [6]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Cancer Arc (X-Files), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial
Summary: This should have been fluff, sorry Gabi! Though thanks for making me think about sickfics...





	1. Parchment Paper

Stella looked at the dull grey circles that had grown under Scully’s eyes. Just watching her she could feel the sickness and exhaustion radiating from her. A drop of sweat rolled down Scully’s forehead, her skin the colour of candle wax. She sat on the leather sofa, a cushion away from Stella, hunched over Virginia Woolf’s “The Waves”, a light grey blanket covering her crossed legs. Even the colour of Scully’s eyes looked desaturated, the only thing remaining bright was her full head of hair, the colour of embers. Scully sniffed and placed her bookmark in her book. Stella looked at her, always concerned, even though Scully always told her not to worry. Stella wasn’t normally a worrier but this was a situation worth worrying about.  
“I’m going to make a cup of tea, do you want one?” Scully said, standing up, her legs wobbling.  
“No, let me do it, you aren’t looking so good today.” Stella stood up and lay her palm on Scully’s forehead, it was damp with sweat. “Your forehead is warm, you really need to be getting more sleep, Dana.” She said, her voice softening, warm like melted butter.  
“I’m a doctor.” Scully replied, her voice tired even in the proclamation she normally milked.  
“I know, darling but you never do what you’d tell anyone else to do.” Stella sucked the inside of her lip between her teeth, seeing Scully this weak and yet still trying to be independent hurt her. It reminded her of when her father died, his final weeks spent in pain and attempts to be independent. But Scully wouldn’t die. She wouldn’t let that happen.  
“Please just let me make you a cup of tea, that’s all.” Stella sighed and nodded, closing her eyes as Scully padded through to the kitchen, Stella could hear the sound of wool socks on slippery kitchen tile and prayed Scully wouldn’t fall. She sat back down when she heard the kettle start to boil. Stella rubbed her eyes, multicoloured shapes morphed in the dark, her fingertips against the thin skin of her eyelids. She opened her eyes and looked over at the indentation Scully had left on the sofa, her blanket left in a heap. Stella reached over to fold the blanket up when she heard a clatter and an exclamation of “Oh fuck!” She practically ran through to the kitchen, expecting the worst. Scully was sat on the floor, her body contorted like a bird with a broken wing, shining, shattered glass surrounding her.  
“Dana are you okay?” Stella said, offering Scully her hands so she could pull her up from the floor. She took them and got up, tip toeing over the broken glass.  
“I cut my arm a little.” Scully replied and showed Stella her arm, there was a cut, no more than 2cm long on Scully’s forearm. Scarlet drops of blood glistened as they oozed out of the wound. Stella flinched, she knew it wasn’t bad but still.  
“Come on, we need to go and clean this.”

Scully sat on a stool in the bathroom, Stella dabbing at the cut with some antiseptic on a piece of cotton wool. The skin was read and raw were Stella had cleaned it with water and then the antiseptic. She dragged a finger over Scully’s cut, feeling the little valley in her skin, she set a light kiss over it before smearing Savlon on the broken skin as a precaution. Scully smiled as she watched Stella tend to her, one of the few times she had truly smiled since starting the chemotherapy.  
“I think that’ll be alright, it shouldn’t get infected, I’ve cleaned it about as well as I’ll be able to, I think.” Stella said, still looking at the cut.  
“You did really well.” Scully said, genuinely grateful.  
“I’ve had a lot of practice.” Stella let the statement hang in the air before continuing. “How do you feel about me making you that cup of tea and having an early night? It’s already 9pm.”  
“That would be nice.” Stella nodded and kissed Scully, not too hard, she knew Scully wouldn’t break but she still felt the need to be gentle. She tasted bitterness on Scully’s lips, sickness. She broke the kiss and let her head rest on Scully’s shoulder, holding her arms around her waist that was too thin, she could feel Scully’s ribs even through her pyjama top. It was as though she was paper pulled over the bones of a larger skeleton, practically tearing through skin. Stella left another kiss on her clavicle, the bone hard against her mouth. Stella didn’t see but a tear ran down Scully’s pale face, leaving a wet trail that would be wiped away before Stella ever saw.  
“I love you, Dana.” Stella said, her voice quiet and husky as she listened to Scully’s heartbeat.  
“I know you do.” Scully replied, the words heavy. What was the point of being loved when she felt as close to her end and, the end of love as she was? She hadn’t said a word but Stella tightened her grip, holding onto her, a lifeline.


	2. Candlelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon on Tumblr asked me to do a second part with Scully in remission and so I did. I’m actually really in love with this little fic, it’s probably my favourite thing I’ve written.

The long months of chemotherapy had been hard. It was almost December when the brightness started to seep back into Scully’s skin. Into her life. The relief that Stella had felt when she’d been told that Scully was finally in remission. That she was going to be okay. The first snow of Winter had began to fall as Stella drove them home. The fat, white snowflakes fell around the car, clinging to the windscreen. Stella glanced at Scully as she waited for the red light to turn. Her head was turned, staring out the window at the flurries of snow, a smile on her face, her cheeks flushed, the colour of candy floss.  
“I think it’s going to set.” Scully said, pulling her plush jacket tighter around her.  
“Yes, I think it will.” Stella said, she turned up the heat in the car and took Scully’s hand across the dashboard.

“We better get warmed up.” Stella said with a smile as she hung their coats up side by side. Scully nodded and followed Stella through to the kitchen. Stella looked at the black tiled floor, the place Scully had fallen, just 3 months ago Scully had been at her weakest, her thinnest, when they’d feared there was no hope. Stella made two cups of hot chocolate, the tinny sound of the spoon stirring against the cups ringing out in the near silence. The only other sounds Stella and Scully’s breathing and the gurgle of the pipes.

They cuddled up in the living room, the heating on, soft blankets covering them, Stella’s arm weaved around Scully. They were like ornaments in a snow globe. The snow fluttering around them as they sat in the warm respite of the little plastic house, an old black and white movie playing quietly on the TV. The end credits of the movie played and Stella clicked the TV off. Their empty cups of hot chocolate neglected on the coffee table, the only evidence they’d been used, the sweet brown residue that clung to the cups. Stella looked at Scully. She hadn’t even noticed that she’d fallen asleep. They’d both been too tired and content to talk through the movie, just wanting to stay intertwined together. Scully’s eyes had fluttered shut, the trace of a smile remained on her face. Stella marvelled at Scully’s beauty, at her resilience, the fact that she was still here. The warmth of love spread across Stella’s chest. They were so lucky. There’d been no chance for Scully to be saved and yet against all odds she had been. Stella brushed her hand over Scully’s cheek, where a single dark brown eyelash had fallen. She kissed Scully gently on the forehead and felt her start to stir.  
“Darling, wake up.” Stella said, her voice just a whisper. Scully’s eyes opened slowly, as the wind outside howled like a wounded animal, it’s cries battering the windows. Scully looked up and met Stella’s eyes.  
“Hi.” Stella said, her soft smile widening.  
“Hi.” Scully said. Stella took Scully’s face in her hands and just looked at her, Stella traced Scully’s features with her gaze. Scully had been rejuvenated, her normal fat had resettled on her face, softening her. She wasn’t just bones anymore. She was flesh, fat, muscle on those bones. Not paper pulled too thin threatening to tear. She was truly well again. Stella’s heart swelled with gratitude. She began to cry.  
“Stel what’s wrong?” Scully asked taking Stella’s hands in hers, tracing Stella’s knuckles with her fingers. Stella lay her head on Scully’s shoulder, a warm, wet patch of tears forming on Scully’s burgundy jumper.  
“Nothing I just…” The words were overflowing in her mind but she couldn’t let a single one out, her gratitude a dam.  
“It’s okay.” Scully said, leaning her head against Stella’s, the ginger and blonde reflecting off each other like candlelight.  
“I’m just so happy, Dana. I’m so happy you’re still here.” Stella sat up. “It’s almost as though you died and you were resurrected. I don’t know what to say. Truly.” Stella wiped her tears away, her eyes shining the colour of blue sea glass.  
“What, am I Jesus now?” Scully quipped and they both laughed, Scully’s golden cross bumping off her chest. Stella hugged her, not wanting to her ever let her go. Scared that if she let go she would leave, a bird in flight. They say that babies are brought by storks but death is a lot more like flying. Life is a gradual process, but Death? Death can occur at anytime for any reason. Stella slowly let go of Scully, letting her fingertips stay on Scully’s hips.  
“I love you. More than anything.” Stella said, meeting Scully’s eyes again, she was vulnerable as she waited for Scully to reply, scared without reason that Scully would say she didn’t love her.  
“I love you too. You know I don’t normally go on these spiels but I do. I love you so much, I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’re my only lifeline. You have to be what kept me alive. Between my work, my life and you. You were the strongest reason. I couldn’t leave you. I know it would have broken your heart. You are my always. If we ever part ways that won’t change, because we’ll still of had this.” Stella blushed, Scully’s confession fall even further in love. Stella kissed her, hard, the first kiss like this in a long long time. The kiss of new life, of new love.


End file.
